


Student Relations

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Higher Learning [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe: High School, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sanzo-ikkou in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Relations

Open campus policy meant lunch somewhere Martin could smoke. This made him less likely to assault anyone in gym, for which Paul was grateful.

"Paul, you gonna finish that?" Nino'd had three slices, but he was a growing boy.

Paul held out his pizza; Chris grabbed it before Nino could.

"Hey!"

"Snooze and lose, munchkin." Chris took a huge bite, then draped himself over the back of the bench, arm around Martin's shoulders. "Marty! Bum a light?"

Martin shrugged him off, but allowed Chris to touch cigarette tips. Paul watched Chris hold Martin's eyes and inhale.

He liked open campus.


End file.
